


The Universe Expanded

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because it's me and I'm trash, Because of course there's going to be smut eventually, Human Zenyatta, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Rating will change, Slow Burn, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: Genji Shimada did not fall in love. It just didn't happen. He was the kind of guy to sleep around and have little, meaningless flings that began and ended within a weekend. When Genji met Zenyatta, he wasn't expecting everything to change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy my first OW fic look at me go. I finished this like a week ago tbh, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to start the damn thing. Hopefully this will have multiple chapters.

The moon sat high in the sky as Genji made his way home from a “friend’s”, hoping that his father (or, worse, his brother) wasn't awake when he arrived at the Shimada castle considering he knew his clothes smelled strongly like booze and smoke.

Despite the fact that Genji lived for getting smashed at parties, he hadn't been in the mood for it that night, and had even left early (although leaving any time before the sun has come up is early for him). He had managed to slip out without anyone noticing, which he continued to thank his luck for, but still glanced over his shoulder as he heard a noise behind him, causing him to collide with a body in front of him, sending the other (much lighter) person to the ground. Genji only stumbled slightly, then quickly offered a hand down to the stranger to help them to their feet, a warmth spreading up his arm throughout his entire body as they accepted.

“I am so sorry.” Genji said genuinely as the stranger fixed their clothing, an earth toned sweater with a cowl-like neck and loose burgundy pants that tightened around the ankles. He may be a playboy and a bit of an ass at times, but he wasn't about to snap at someone when it was his fault they collided in the first place.

“It's quite alright.” the stranger replied with a smile, their voice surprisingly deep for such a lithe frame and incredibly soothing. As they smiled, Genji took the time to examine their features. Their head was shaved completely bald (although it wasn't a bad look at all) and they had eyes the color of the sky on a clear summer day flecked with bits of gold. Those striking eyes were framed by long, dark lashes and their cheeks were dusted by freckles all the way down to perfect, full lips that opened up over a serene smile that had Genji’s cheeks growing warm and his heart leaping in his chest (a feeling he persistently ignored).

It was after the stranger’s smile slipped a bit that Genji realized he had been staring, and he quickly snapped out of it to hold his hand out to them, “I'm Genji Shimada. And you are?” he asked, feeling his cheeks heat up just enough to turn them a soft pink, matching the cherry blossoms floating down from the trees around them.

“Tekhartha Zenyatta.” the stranger replied, keeping that same, soft smile, “Although not many people call me by my first name.”

Genji nodded, uncharacteristically at a loss for words until he blurted out, “What are you doing in Hanamura?”

“How do you know I'm not from here?” Zenyatta asked him, and before Genji could say something stupid like “I'd remember seeing someone as gorgeous as you around here before” he was adding on, “I'm visiting from Nepal with my brother Mondatta.”

“Maybe I could give you the grand tour then.” Genji suggested, dropping his voice to a flirtatious purr which usually had the target of the tone blushing and “under his spell” instantly. Instead, Zenyatta _laughed_ (a musical sound that made Genji’s heart skip a beat), and Genji felt his face grow red.

“You're trying much too hard, Genji.” Zenyatta said, eyes sparkling and, fuck, Genji wanted to hear his name in that perfect voice a thousand more times, “But I would still love to have that tour.”

As soon as Zenyatta finished speaking, Genji’s mind was working in overdrive of the best places to see in Hanamura, responding with words he himself didn't quite process, but they made Zenyatta laugh which Genji counted as a plus.

As they walked, he looked the other man over, admiring and also trying to figure out what _Zenyatta_ would like to see, instead of just planning on bringing him to his usual arcade and favorite restaurant/bar. They probably wouldn't even be open at this hour.

“Do you like nature?” Genji asked after walking in silence for a bit, casting a glance at Zenyatta then quickly looking away as he smiled, striking eyes lighting up. It was like trying to look at the sun for too long.

“I do, very much.” Zenyatta said, “Although I get the feeling that you don't.”

“I do! I mean,” Genji floundered as Zenyatta chuckled, “It's nice to look at. I don't know much about it though.” he could feel his cheeks burning and knew he was bright red with his idiotic rambling.

“Why don't you teach me what you do know about then, and I can return the favor.” Zenyatta suggested with a grin that was almost _sly_ and Genji could almost swear that he was being downright _suggestive_.

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good.” Genji said, amazed with his own ability to shove his foot even further into his mouth, “Ever played an arcade game?”

\---

The Shimada castle always had a beautiful, peaceful courtyard towards the center of the land with cherry blossom trees and a circular gazebo nestled inside of it. 

When Genji was a child, he would spend a lot of time there, either training or just sitting at the base of his favorite cherry blossom tree (the oldest one in the courtyard that rained down so many pink blossoms Genji would he covered within an hour of sitting there). But, as he got older, he was taunted about being “too old” for wasting time on such “frivolous” activities, so he hadn't been back (unless passing through) in years.

Now, facing it with someone he literally ran into on the street, was an odd feeling. He moved his gaze from the blossoms gently drifting towards the ground at the slightest provocation of the breeze to Zenyatta, who had his slender hands clasped together in front of him, cyan eyes lighting up in delight.

“This is glorious.” Zenyatta said, the smile on his face making Genji’s heart go all funny.

“You think so?” Genji asked, the two of them making their way further into the courtyard, Genji automatically gravitating towards the old tree next to the gazebo.

“It's beautiful. Do you come out here often?”

“I used to.” Genji admitted, sitting with his back against the tree as Zenyatta gracefully sunk to the ground across from him, legs crossed and hands folded in his lap. The light from the rising sun lit him up in a way that was (in Genji’s opinion) absolutely ethereal. He was so damn gorgeous, it was unfair.

Zenyatta cocked his head at the statement, looking genuinely curious. Genji couldn't remember the last time someone was actually invested in the things he had to say.

“Used to?”

“I got older and… didn't have time anymore.” he said, a blatant lie that he could tell Zenyatta didn't buy for a second. It was just that instead of sitting in the courtyard meditating or reading he was at the arcade, partying, or fucking.

Despite knowing Genji was lying, Zenyatta didn't prod further, instead asking if Genji would like to meditate with him and… Genji really did.

\---

Throughout the week, Genji spent more time with Zenyatta than he had with anyone else in… years. He hadn't made many friends as a young child, and even now he only had friends on the most superficial level. There was just no one that he felt the desire to be around for long periods of time (not until now at least).

“When are you leaving?” Genji asked one day as he lay on his bed, Zenyatta with his head resting on Genji’s stomach as he watched him play some farming simulation game (something Zenyatta was oddly fascinated with). The casual affections Zenyatta exhibited made Genji feel… feelings he has been putting a lot of effort into ignoring. This is the first genuine friendship he's had, and he's not going to ruin that by sleeping with, or attempting to sleep with, Zenyatta (no matter how much he may want to).

Genji was jerked out of his relaxation as the word “Tomorrow” fell from Zenyatta’s lips, sitting upright and unsettling the other man’s position.

“What?” he asked, cringing at the panic in his own voice. Of course Zenyatta had to leave at some point, he wasn't stupid, he knew that. So why was his heart constricting painfully in his chest?

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It just slipped my mind.” Zenyatta said, sitting up and turning to face Genji, “I didn't know myself until yesterday.” he smiled, then, and Genji’s already constricted heart clenched even more. “No need to look so devastated, Genji. I was under the assumption we would still communicate with each other.”

Genji could feel his cheeks growing pink at the realization that he _did_ look devastated. “How?” 

“I am allowed technology.” Zenyatta explained, smile still on his face which did not help Genji’s blush diminish any, “And even without, it is possible to write letters still.”

_But then how will I see your smile or hear you say my name in that voice? _Genji almost said aloud, but stopped himself, nodding instead and returning Zenyatta’s smile, “I'm just surprised you haven't grown tired of me yet.”__

__“I don't think I ever could, sparrow."_ _


End file.
